dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neko in Dragon World
This contains Spoilers, if you want to read Neko in Dragon World to not obtain the spoilers click here. Pre-NIDW Long ago a human was born mixed with animal DNA the species was dubbed Fragment, the Fragment was sold to be a slave he got along with the other slaves and bred with them. The mate escaped with her Fragment babies, the world became 30% full of Fragments 29% were sold as slaves. Eventually, a Fragment came up with a techniche that would change the world forever to split their souls in half to make a seperate being it's Ironic the Fragments are named Fragments eventually random Fragments show up in the world becuase there is a Human, and a Animal Fragment the Human Fragment is still a Animal Fragment deep in it's genetic structure which cuases a 50% Chance the baby would be born a Animal Fragment. But, in most cases there are twins each of half a soul the Animal Fragments would be then sold as slaves. To see Neko's Past click here... (Page not available) Pilaf Saga Introduction Arc: The Story begins with Neko having a dream of the past, he couldn't protect Usagi he states that a new era has begun and he will make his friend proud. Neko, was doing his work in the camp when his master approachs him. He found out that Neko was planning to escape so he hypnotized all of the Slaves his fellow comrades him and they clashed, Neko was the only one who came out alive. Behind him, men were chasing him brining him back for execution Neko got shot and he died....or so he thought, he was hypnotized that he got shot so his master could catch up. He reveals to Neko that he hypnotized him to kill his comrades hell, He could get a huge bounty then state troopers can bring him back dead or alive and the Guy would get a big reward. Also, his master A.K.A ex-master reveals that he hypnotized Neko to kill the little Usagi. Neko is blinded with rage and kills his "ex-master" in cold blood. That night, Neko couldn't sleep a wolf was stalking him getting ready to pounce on him. He told sorry to the wolf in his native tounge that he was in his territory he didn't mean it. The wolf didn't except the apology and, clawed upwards at Neko he easily dodged it but he still got scratched on his cheek. He jumped onto a branch taunting to the wolf. A blur of Black and, Blue flew past at fast speeds and killed the wolf and eat him whole his name was Son Goku. Son Goku didn't know if Neko was a boy or a girl so he patted his croutch and found out he was in fact a boy. They arrive at Goku's house where they eat dinner, Goku tells Neko about most of his life. Neko frowned that Goku had a tough childhood and, he scolded Goku that he shouldn't eat raw meat. Meanwhile in North Valley, a Blue Haired Girl found a ball with Five-Stars she grinned now she had to find the Fourth Star ball. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Featuring Goku